My annoying brother
by Saddistic night
Summary: After been arrested for robbery. Uchiha Itachi pleads for freedom in other to take care of his younger brother who is suddenly struck with blindness. key word: 'Take care' Join the story of this two estranged brothers and how they cope with each other even though one happens to be extremely annoying.
1. Chapter 1

**WATASHI NO MEIWAKUNA ANI**

 **(My annoying brother)**

 **...**

 **Story expert:**

 **After being arrested for committing a crime of arm robbery.**

 **Uchiha Itachi seeks a plea from the law saying he as a brother to take care of.**

 **He is released on the account that he would "Care" for his younger brother who just had a major car accident causing him to become blind.**

 **Now both must paddle out through family issues and make it as one ...even if the other finds his older brother unbearable.**

 **...**

 **Itachi: I, uchiha Itachi promise to be of good behavior and take care of my younger brother Uchiha Sasuke ...because he's all I have left.**

 **...**

 **Sasuke: Brother? I have none.**

 **...**

 **Itachi: You can count on me little bro.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER ONE

...

The cell gate opened and he stepped out with a smile on.

After one whole year of staying in this hell hole .. he was finally out.

He looked at the officer beside him who nodded for him to follow .

He followed the officer to a room where he was given back his clothes.

"Finally free Uchiha" the officer said "Feels good ..no?"

Itachi nodded "Yeah it does"

"So where are you headed to now"

Itachi rubbed his chin thoughtfully before smiling "I guess its time to visit my little bro"

SASUKE'S POV

I laid on my bed inmovable... staring at nothing but total darkness.

Its been a year since I lost my eyesight but I still could not get over it yet.

It still was a shock to me...but it wasn't as shocking as knowing that my elder brother Itachi would be released today.

Uchiha Itachi...the man who abandoned me just when I needed him the most.

After our parents died, he ran out of the house leaving me to fend for myself.

And just suddenly I heard he had been arrested.

Well, been the good and well-natured brother I was...I decided to help him out of prison.

So I applied for a Judo competition which involved me winning a price that would help get him out.

But unfortunately after my months of training effortlessly, I got unlucky that day and I was involved in an accident that caused the damaging of my optic nerve leading to my permanent blindness.

If I could change time and there was something I could stop...I would have stopped myself for involving myself in that and because of what happened to me...I grew to detest Itachi...even if I was doing it for him in the first place.

"Sasuke?" a female voice called "You awake?"

I turned around and buried my head into my pillow. "No"

I heard her sigh and walk towards me.

A weight fell upon the bed and I inwardly groaned. Sometimes this woman couldn't take a hint.

"Sasuke...you're gonna have to get up"

"No...Sakura ..leave me be"

She sighed loudly again .

Meet Haruno Sakura ...a 26 year old lady who was my Judo teacher.

She was my coach for the few months I trained with her and we became really good friends.

After she found out about my sudden blindness, she moved in to stay and take care of me.

Sometimes I would be glad that she was around and other times I felt I was putting a burden on her and while there where other times I felt she was just doing this because she felt pity for me and if there was something I hated more in my life...it was been pitied on.

"Get up"

I turned again ...this time facing where I suspected to be the window side.

"I'll get up when I'm ready" I said.

She was silent for a while but then finally she got up "I'll be down if you need me"

I heard footsteps and then the sound of my door closing.

When I was sure she was finally got,I sat up on my bed and began to think of somethings.

The doorbell rang and I grimaced. We weren't expecting anyone today... or was Sakura?

"I'll get it Sasuke!" Sakura yelled.

I instantly got a cold feeling within me...one I didn't like at all.

I had a very bad feeling about who was behind that door.

And as if I was right...when Sakura opened the door...I heard the voice of the man I never planned to meet for a long time.

"LITTLE BRO,I'M HOME!"

Shit.

...

Hope you enjoy it and thanks alot Guest for reviewing the summary of the story.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER TWO

...

"LITTLE BRO,I'M HOME"

I tried to scurry out of my bed but in the process ended up falling down like a fool.

"Damn!" I cursed.

I could hear the sound of Sakura and Itachi coming closer and somehow I knew Sakura was scolding him on something ..because her voice sounded harsh.

"You can't go in Mr Uchiha" She said when they had reached the front of my door.

"And why not?"

"Because he doesn't want to see you" she replied.

I could almost picture him rolling his eyes and ticking his tongue at her... a stupid trait of his whenever he was pissed or frustrated.

"Don't you dare tick your tongue at me"

Guess I was right.

"Haruno ...that's your name right?" he asked "Look...I just want to see him and then I'll leave. I'm not staying too long"

Sakura went quiet and I knew she was going to accept.

I climbed back up and rolled onto my bed,pulling my sheets over me.

My room door opened and I heard footsteps walking in with slow and cautious strides.

The room was silent except for the harsh breathing coming from both of us.

He pulled the curtains apart and then sighed out.

"Yo...foolish brother, what's with this stench?" he asked after moments of silence.

"Get lost" I snapped.

He walked over to where I was and pulled my sheets away from my body.

"The hell Ita-" I yelled springing up from my bed.

The next thing I knew ...he tapped my forehead with his fingers and then chuckled.

"What do you say we catch up on old times..huh"

"What do you mean?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You're blind Sasuke" he said nonchalantly and my glare on him deepened.

"Nice way to rub it in"

"Let me be a bigger brother for you today. Let me take care of you today"

I pushed his hands off my forehead and rested back on my bed "No thank you. I already have someone taking care of me"

"Let me guess ...the pink haired lady who snapped at me when I was outside?"

"She has a name" I said not willing to be involved in whatever it was he would say next.

"Yes...so do I. Do you know what she called me when she saw me downstairs?"

"Not interested"

"Well...you're no fun" he said, his voice sounding almost like he was far away from me.

I thought he was out of my room...so I called out to him.

"Itachi?" when I received no answer I called again for the second time "Itachi"

This time I received a response but it consisted of me been pushed down from my bed.

"Get up Sasuke ...you stink"

...

...

...

"Where are we?" I asked as Itachi walked me to a place I knew belonged no where near our home.

"Why am I hearing voices. Itachi where are we?"

"Relax...we are in a local bath" Itachi replied.

"Local...Hey! There's a reason for a bathroom in my room"

"Yeah..one you don't use?" Itachi snapped back.

"Whatever. I'm not having my bath here Itachi"

"Yeah..yeah. Now strip off"

I almost choked on my spit...did he just?

"Excuse me?"

"I said strip off"

"And I said excuse me?

If looks could kill,I'm pretty sure Itachi would have been dead and buried by now.

Too bad I couldn't tell if my glare was having the expected result I wanted it to have on him.

Well, let's just say itachi was able to make me get my clothes off...How? Still remains mysterious to me.

We got into the pool bath and Itachi asked me to turn around.

I did as told not wanting him to force me again.

He placed a sponge on my back and began scrubbing.

"Does your caretaker take care of you like this?" he asked out of the blue.

"You don't really expect her to get into a bath with me...do you?"

"Isn't she a caretaker?"

"No...she's Haruno Sakura. The lady who took care of me when you suddenly left me...you freaking runaway!"

Itachi laughed "Believe me Sasuke. No runaway is happy running away from home"

I was about to reply him back but then his sentence replayed on my head and I swallowed back whatever it was I wanted to say.

"Wha-what?"

He didn't reply me but instead told me to turn around and when I did...he continued with his sponging me.

"No runaway is happy running away from home" he repeated.

...

Thanks to those who reviewed the last. Hope you enjoyed this. The story gets interesting as it goes ^_^…


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER THREE

...

...

"Not happening"

"You have no say in this pinky...this is between me and my brother" Itachi snapped at Sakura.

"Well...might I remind you that I am Sasuke's caretaker and whatever concerns him concerns me also" Sakura replied.

I inwardly groaned as I listened to them bicker at each other.

Itachi had asked for my money book claiming he would want to move our parents grave to their home town.

Although I had a feeling he might want to use it for something else ...I felt obliged to give it out since it involved our parents.

"Anyway Sasuke" Itachi turned his attention to me "Are you giving it or not?"

"I'll think about it" I said and stood up from the chair.

"Think about? Oh...come on. Don't tell me pinky was able to convince you just now?"

I shook my head "No...but she's right. You can't be trusted"

...

...

Itachi dropped the bottle of alcohol he was holding in his hand and stared at the dancing couples in front of him.

That pinky...he thought.

With her been around,she was going to ruin everything he had already planned out perfectly while he was in jail.

What he had planned to do was get Sasuke's money book since all their family inheritance had automatically went to Sasuke.

And then he would move his parents grave?

He chuckled at the thought ...Not really. But it sounded as a good persuading sentence. And he knowing what kind of person Sasuke was...he was bound to fall.

He poured himself another glass and sipped out of it in a rushed manner.

"Hey...aren't you Uchiha Itachi...brother of that blind Judo athlete?" a voice asked him.

Itachi turned around facing a short bearded man with a bald head.

He was dressed in suits and tie and he looked like a business man.

His fingers had different rings and when he smiled Itachi noticed he had a gold tooth.

"Yes...I am"

The old man smiled and took a seat beside him "I'm Gato. I heard you were a famous con artist before you got arrested"

Itachi rolled his eyes and focused back on his drink "So?"

"I need your help in something" Gato said "And I assure you if you agree to it...I'll pay you in any price you want. Just name your pick"

Itachi gulped down his glass "Any price?"

"Any price" Gato repeated.

Itachi smirked. Seems he was back in business.

...

...

...

SASUKE'S POV

I punched the punching bag with all the strength I knew I had...even if I couldn't see it,I'm sure I did a very good job.

"You've improved" Sakura said walking towards me.

She stood by my side and whistled out loud "Something irking you?"

I shook my head "No...why?"

"You tore it in half...gonna have to get a new one" She said.

She dragged me away from the punching bag and led me to a bench.

When I was sitted, she sat beside me.

She was quiet and I knew something was up. She wanted to tell me something.

"Sakura. What's wrong?"

"Um...Sasuke, how would feel if I went on a trip for a while?"

Her sudden question made my heart ache and I wondered why.

"A-a trip?"

"Yeah. My family in Suna are having this celebration that I can't miss...so I'll have to be there" She said

"For how long?"

I was glad she would be going to spend sometime with her family but at the same time I didn't want her to leave.

I never knew how to explain it but whenever Sakura was with me...I always felt whole and at ease.

Its like the whole world doesn't matter during that period and that I'm finally with someone I could really say I cared about.

I've been having this feelings for a while now but I'm not sure if Sakura even felt that way too.

"For a week" she replied "I'll be back as soon as the celebration's over"

"No problem. You can go" I smiled at her.

"Thanks..but then there's one more thing"

"What's that?" I asked

"Who's gonna take care of you while I'm gone?"

I knew she was going to ask that and when I was about to reply, he beat me to it.

"You can count on me taking care of my little Sasuke"


End file.
